1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the assembly of pipelines and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus adapted especially for use in assembling together large diameter pipes, such as PVC pipes, into a pipeline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembling of pipelines which have large diameter pipes such as those used for water mains and gas or sewer lines commonly requires the efforts of at least two and often more people in a trench using pry bars, back hoes and other tools. The reason for this lies in the fact that these pipes are normally twenty feet in length and generally have an average weight of 66 pounds for a four inch diameter pipe to 503 pounds for a twelve inch diameter pipe. A pipe having a diameter of at least four inches is considered a large diameter pipe. The assembly of these pipes into a pipeline occurs by insertion of a tapered end of one pipe section into a seal containing bell opening in an adjacent pipe section.
A variety of devices have been developed over the years which attempt to provide a means for assembling pipelines which have these large diameter pipes and other types of pipes. Representative examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,125 to Nichols, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,929 to Shinnick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,477 to Markgraf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,115 to Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,094 to Combs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,668 to George, U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,122 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,452 to Iseki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,231 to De Leebeeck and German Pat. No. DE 3511-041-C to Minkmar. Although each of these devices may function satisfactorily under the limited range of conditions for which it was designed, it is perceived by the inventor of the present invention that none of these devices are satisfactory in terms of the performance requirements of functionality, durability, simplicity and ease of use in assembling pipelines having large diameter pipes.
Consequently, a need still exists for an apparatus which will satisfy the aforementioned performance requirements in assembling pipelines employing large diameter pipes without also introducing any obstacles.